Tragic Protection
by Blue Toad
Summary: When Hinawa, Lucas and Claus make their way back to Tazmily Village, they catch sight of the flames coming from Sunshine Forest...and then, they hear an enormous roar. What happens next...is tragedy. Rated T for gory scenes. CONTAINS CHAPTER ONE SPOILERS!


**I REALLY shouldn't be doing this. I've got to finish NaNoWriMo for tomorrow...but I needed a little break back into fanfiction, and I recently finished playing Mother 3, which has become one of my favourite games ever.**

**So, in case you missed the title, THERE ARE CHAPTER 1 SPOILERS HERE. DON'T READ IT IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT.**

**Still here? Great! Anyway, while playing Mother 3, the sort of character that struck me was Hinawa. Without her, I don't think the game would have been as heartrending.**

**While I'm more of a fan of the Magypsies because they are totally DIVINE and have an awesome theme song...I wanted to kind of write my thoughts on Hinawa's death in a one-shot. The first part is an adaption from the beginning, and then it explains what happened during the fire of Sunshine Forest on Lucas, Claus and Hinawa's side. It's a bit ugh at the beginning, but please go along with it.**

**Be WARNED. They are a few gory scenes in here. If you're offended or upset by that, feel free to click back on your browser.**

**If you're still with me...enjoy!**

**And yes, I know the title sucks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mother.  
**

* * *

_Tragic Protection:_

She stared at the piece of paper in front of her. Her pen was poised, and had written about half of what she wanted to say onto the letter.

Suddenly, she heard a loud urgent knock on the wooden door.

"_Hey! Lucas! How long are you gonna sleep in bed? Get up so we can play! The Dragos have brought their babies over! And they're really cute! C'mon, get up!"_

A woman in a red dress with brown curly hair and a kind face looked up across to the door of her father's log house. She was sitting on one end of a table, and had been thinking what next to write. Then, she heard a bump from upstairs, followed by a few footsteps. She looked up at the stairs, and sure enough a young boy in blue and white pajamas with blond hair came down them. He looked no older then ten.

"Good morning, Lucas. Claus has been up for quite some time, and he's playing with the Dragos." Hinawa smiled at her son.

"Okay, mum..." Lucas nodded. The boy seemed a bit shy, and made to head outside.

"Hold on. Lucas, are you planning to play in your pajamas?" Hinawa asked.

Lucas turned to face his mother, still seemingly shy.

"Come on now, scoot upstairs and change."

Lucas nodded and walked back upstairs. Hinawa turned her attention back to the letter she was writing. She held it up to her face, seeing how she was doing so far.

"_Flint._

_The kids have been running around wild over the fields and mountains ever since we arrived here. Just like you said they would. They're always bursting with energy._

_Claus is still as adventurous and joyful as ever, while it seems Lucas is still a bit withdraw. But, at the end of the day, they never seem to tire of playing and having fun._

_I can tell Alec is going to be sad when we leave. He hasn't seen his grandchildren for so long, after all. But, we'll be heading home this evening."_

She heard the same footsteps down the stairs as earlier, and turned to see her son. Lucas was now in a red and white striped t-shirt, with blue shorts and red trainers.

"There we go. You look much more manlier now. Go have fun with Claus." She smiled, and kissed Lucas on the cheek.

"O-okay mum...see you later!" He stepped out of the door as Hinawa watched one of her two children leave.

"_Hm...it must be getting close to lunch...I should make the boys' favorite." _Hinawa stood up, and began to make lunch...

* * *

"So, what's your favorite food, mum?"

Hinawa turned her head to look at an almost spitting image of Lucas. But this boy, however, had orange hair, and a blue and yellow striped t-shirt with orange shorts.

"Of course you know it's Omelet's, sweetie." Hinawa smiled.

"Oh? Omelet's? Then your favourite is the same as mine and Lucas's!" Claus beamed energetically at his mother, and then poked his twin brother in the seat next to him. Lucas didn't seem entirely thrilled by this, and merely scooped a piece of Omelet into his mouth with a fork.

"After we're done with our meal, we should get ready and begin packing. After all, we need to head back through Sunshine Forest, and we'll need to leave early to arrive back in Tazmily by early evening."

"Aw, come on, Hinawa." A man was standing at the stove, cleaning it with a small cloth. He was wearing a blue and black jacket, with purple trousers. A brown hat laid on his head and he was wearing glasses. His hair was brown, but mixed with grey, and he even had a grey beard along his chin.

"I bet both Lucas and Claus could come from here to Tazmily on their own and vice versa. I mean, it's _that_ safe."

"I mean, I bet even you could do it, Lucas! Hahaha!" Alec ruffled his grandson's hair. Claus was chuckling and Hinawa merely smiled at this scene.

"I'll be back in a second, I just need to send something to Flint." She rose from her seat and stepped outside. In her hand was the very letter she had been writing earlier.

"_It's been so long since I breathed in the fresh mountain air. I forgot how relaxing and good it makes you feel. You're always in the aroma of sheep in Tazmily Village, so I'd like for you to experience this air as well._

_Next time, we should ask one of our neighbors, like Bronson or Thomas, if they can care for the sheep. That way, we can all come here together as a family. You're always in my mind and heart, as well as Claus and Lucas's._

_Don't worry. I'm sure you must miss the taste, so as soon as I return, I'll make some Omelets for us all right away._

_With love, your dearest Hinawa."_

She read through the letter in her mind once more, twice over the part she had made during lunch. Hinawa smiled. Then, she rose her other hand up, and a small bluebird flew onto it. It hopped around the palm, looking at her face.

She tied the note to the bluebird's leg, and suddenly held it into the air. The bluebird then thrust it's wings out and took flight into the clear blue sky.

Hinawa watched it fly to the south towards the forest. Then, when it was little more then a speck, she turned around to head back inside.

It was then that she heard a strange sort of...music in the air. Looking up once more, she saw a sort of...round object? It was too high up to make out clearly, but it was certainly very strange looking. Something about it gave her a sense of foreboding.

It descended towards the direction of Sunshine Forest. Hinawa blinked and then shook a slight chilling feeling out of her body. Managing to avert her eyes from the forest, she stepped back inside...

* * *

"Now remember, behave well for your mum and dad, do all of your chores, and have fun, okay?" Alec was doing his best not to let tears run from his eyes.

"Okay, granddad!" Alec hugged his first grandson, his arms held around his waist. Hinawa, Lucas and Claus all had backpacks with them. Lucas was standing timidly with his mother, who stroked his head.

Now, Claus broke away from his grandpa, who looked across to Lucas. He seemed quite sad and not wanting to approach his grandpa, but then, Lucas dashed forward and hugged him.

"Take care of yourself, lad." Alec said tearfully. He patted Lucas's cheek, and then Lucas stepped back with his mother. Alec walked across and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Give my best to Flint. I'll write to you."

"Thanks, dad. We'll come back to you sometime with him, I promise." She smiled, and then the three of them turned. A tear fell down Alec's face as he watched his daughter and grandchildren leave...then, he smiled and walked back into his house.

The sun had begun to set when they left, and now, dusk had fallen over Hinawa and her sons. They had made it through the mountain plains, and were now on the outskirts of Sunshine Forest, close to the river that ran alongside Tazmily.

"Hey! Mum! Any chance we can see Fuel and his dad on our way back?" Claus asked.

"Um...Claus, I don't really think we'll have time. We really need to get back to the village. You'll see Fuel tomorrow, I promise." Hinawa replied.

Suddenly, there was a loud BOOM. Hinawa and her sons looked ahead to the forest, surprised by what they had just heard.

Then, there was another BOOM. Then another. The fourth was much louder, and was so close to the three that they could see a large black cloud burst into the air.

"What's going on, mum?" Lucas had grabbed his mother's skirt, and even Claus seemed slightly fearful. Hinawa herself was stunned, but this was nothing to how she felt when she saw it rising from the middle of the forest.

Smoke.

Hinawa put a hand to her mouth in shock, and was suddenly scared as well. Ashes were rising now, and she quickly looked behind her.

"Okay boys." She knelt down to both of them, and put a hand to a side of their cheeks.

"Listen to me. We are going to run. As _fast _as possible back to Grandpa's." She could see fear in their eyes, and decided to immediately make the situation seem not so bad.

"Whoever gets there first is the winner!"

"Yay! A game!" Claus's face was suddenly filled with joy.

"Yes, Claus. Now, we'll start on the count of three."

"One..."

"Two..."

"Th...Lucas?"

Her other son didn't seem so convinced as his twin. He was watching the ashes soar into the sky, and was scared out of his mind. Hinawa looked over her shoulder and couldn't bear to turn away.

"_How did this happen? How in the world did the Sunshine Forest get caught on fire?" _She couldn't understand it. Nothing of this sort had ever happened on Nowhere Islands before.

Then, that's when it happened.

A loud roar came from the mountain area. Hinawa quickly looked up towards the area they had came from. Lucas and Claus were now looking in the same direction. Lucas was hugging his mother, and Claus seemed rather confused. Hinawa quickly put a hand on the shoulder of her sons.

Then, there came a stomp. A loud one that echoed all around them. Hinawa was sweating out of fear now. She looked behind her, and could now see flames rising up from the treetops of the forest.

What should she do?

And then...she saw it.

By the river, there was a old and dead tree with a rather large hole in it. The inside was quite big as well.

It was perfect.

"Quick, boys!" Hinawa grabbed them both by the collar of their shirts, and pulled them up off the ground. She then dragged her children to the tree. She pushed Lucas inside, and then Claus.

"Mum? What are you doing?" Claus asked, mystified.

"We're going to play...a new game. You have to hide in this tree, and not make a _sound._"

"But...that's _boring!"_ Claus moaned. Another large roar came, and the stomps seemed to grow louder as well. Hinawa checked nervously over her shoulder before continuing.

"Please, Claus. If you and Lucas are both quiet, I'll make you some Omelets when we get back to Tazmily. Okay?"

"Really? Yay, Omelets!" Claus cheered gleefully, and then Hinawa put a finger to her lips.

"Oh, right...sorry, mum." Claus mimed zipping his lip shut, and Hinawa couldn't resist a small smile. She then turned to Lucas.

"Can you do that, Lucas?"

Lucas stared at his mother, petrified. It was clear he didn't buy this act of a game either. Perhaps he even had an inkling of what was happening. Hinawa stroked his cheek with one hand, and then he relented.

"A...alright, mum."

"Good. Now, look after each other. And..."

She then put a hand again to both of their cheeks. At this time, she knew she had to do it, or she'd regret it.

"...I love you both. Always remember that."

She kissed them both on the cheek that wasn't covered by a hand. Then, she smiled one final time at her twin sons, and turned her back on them.

Now, she could see what was making the enormous roars and banging stomps. The forest was still alight behind her, the red and orange flames extending.

It was a sick, gruesome sight.

A large sort of creature was now facing Hinawa, it's eyes staring at her intently. One was black, it's normal eye.

The other was red...and wasn't normal.

In fact...half of it's body wasn't normal. It was a Drago, a creature of peace. They were well known for it, and was of the the very creatures Claus and Lucas had been playing with earlier. It's body was green with scales.

...At least, part of it was. It had been mechanized, and steel seemed to cover part of it's body. A claw...a leg...over it's heart...it's tail...all metal.

It continued looking at Hinawa, until it let out another roar. It suddenly charged at her, it's claws braced, it's teeth bared at her. It was like a monster.

Hinawa was frozen to the spot, but thankfully managed to run to the side. This saved her just in time. The Drago turned, and it's tail swung into the very tree that Claus and Lucas were hiding in.

The roots were lifted from the ground, and the tree fell into the river.

"Mum! HELP!"

Lucas and Claus were both sticking out of the hole, and waving to Hinawa. She watched, horrified, and then screamed.

"LUCAS! CLAUS!" But then, they vanished downstream. The Drago was still bracing itself from another charge at Hinawa. She glared at the creature with hatred.

"How...DARE...you..."

She bravely picked up a stone, and throw it the Drago. It's red eye was hit. While it seemed to have no effect on it physically, the Drago only seemed angrier, and let out another roar. It charged at Hinawa, who ran again. The Drago hit the wall made out of rock behind her, and bashed it's head. It shook itself back to sense and tried to search for Hinawa.

She knew a Drago's skin was immensely tough. Hinawa highly doubted it's collision with the wall had even harmed it. She was still, however, filled with rage.

"You have...no right...TO HARM MY CHILDREN!" Hinawa yelled at the creature, and now turned and ran into the only place she had a chance of escaping.

Sunshine Forest.

The Drago looked at the burning forest. A normal Drago would not have dared approached such a dangerous place.

This Drago, however, was far from normal. In a way...it wasn't even a Drago anymore. It chased after Hinawa, only wanting to do one thing as of now.

_Kill her._

_

* * *

_

Hinawa coughed as the flames danced around the forest, burning anything they touched. The air was thick with smoke, and Hinawa was suffering badly from it. She heard a roar behind her. The Drago was still hunting her.

She had to move. _Quickly. _She bent down in an effort to protect herself from the smoke, and dashed through the flaming trees. She didn't have much of a direction really. She just wanted to get away from the Drago and find Lucas and Claus. There was, of course, a chance they had been lucky, and the tree had managed to stay afloat until it reached Tazmily Village.

It was only a few moments till Hinawa realized she had reached a dead end. A grey cliff was in front of her. It was unscaleable, even the lower parts, so she couldn't climb up at it.

Then, she heard a loud stomp right behind her.

She could see the half mechanical, half animal creature had managed to track her down. It's expression was blood thirsty. It opened it's mouth.

With a sickened expression, Hinawa was horrified to see a mouse's body impaled on the Drago's fang. Blood dripped down, very fresh. The Drago then used it's tongue to push the mouse's body to the floor, and smacked it with it's head to the burning trees. Blood was still in the Drago's mouth.

Hinawa couldn't take it anymore. She love all animals, every one of them great and small. She picked up a stick lying on the ground behind her. The Drago rammed it's head at her, and Hinawa escaped a third time as she rushed aside. The Drago however, had learned from it's past mistake, and managed to stop itself before it hit the wall. Hinawa, however, wildly swung the stick and smacked the Drago hard with it. Then, she did a very bold thing.

She used the Drago's head and managed to jump onto the small part of a cliff built into the rock face. The Drago's head was now level with her, anger written all over it's face.

"You have no right to harm other creatures like this!" And even though the smoke was seemingly invading Hinawa's throat, she continued.

"A Drago would _never _harm other animals, and even if they did, it wouldn't be as terrible and horrible as what that poor mouse suffered! You're not a Drago. You're just a mechanical _monster."_

Perhaps the Drago could tell what Hinawa was saying it, because it's expression was now insane. It roared louder then ever, and even seemed to fan a few flames from trees.

Then, it opened it's mouth, and thrust forward.

Hinawa screamed, and looked down at her body to see one of the Drago's fangs had pierced through her breasts. A red substance began to outline the fang. She could barely breath, and blood trickled down from her mouth. The Drago swung Hinawa up, and a scrap of her dress was caught onto a dead tree on the top of the cliff.

Hinawa closed her eyes as the Drago closed it's mouth. She couldn't bare to see any of this for the last few moments of her life. So...

"_Dad..."_

As she whispered that word, the image of Alec appeared in her mind, as joyful as ever.

"_Boney..."_

The brown family dog appeared. Boney's tongue wagged out happily, his tail swishing from side to side.

"_Flint..."_

Her strong and dependable husband appeared. He had a brown cowboy hat on, with a brown waistcoat and a yellow jumper underneath. Then, he had brown trousers and brown boots. He smiled and then adjusted his cowboy hat slightly.

"_Claus...Lucas..."_

Her twins appeared, both of them smiling playing. They were enjoying themselves...Lucas and Claus...that's all she wanted them to do.

To enjoy life.

Now...they'd have to do that without their mother.

"_G-Goodbye..."_

Hinawa's vision faded, and was black.

* * *

The Drago had returned to the a little way before the area it first encountered Hinawa. The sky was grey now, and the forest still alight. The smoke was more intense then ever.

The Drago's fang was badly damaged from the wall it had smashed into earlier, and skewering Hinawa had weakened it greatly. With little effort, the Drago pushed the fang out of it's mouth, and Hinawa with it.

Her limp and lifeless body hit the ground, blood still pouring from her chest and mouth. Then, rain began to fall from the heavens. The fire slowly began to die as the rain poured over Hinawa's body. The Drago looked at her one last time before setting off...

"_Okay Claus! You too, Lucas! Make a wish!"_

_The pair were both wearing party hats, red with white spots for Lucas, and blue with white spots for Claus. Hinawa, Alec, Flint, and Boney were all around the family table. Claus and Lucas were sitting in front of a large strawberry cake, topped with ten candles. They were both whispering to each other about their wish. Claus grinned as they finished and even Lucas gave a small smile._

"_Okay...three...two...one!"_

_They both take a deep breath, and blew out the candles. Everyone else cheered and applauded the boys, who looked quite pleased with themselves._

"_Your tenth birthday already...boy, time does fly, huh?" Flint put an arm around a shoulder of his children._

"_Well, what did you wish for?" Alec asked his grandkids._

_The pair exchanged looks, then they nodded and spoke at the same time._

"_We want our family to always stay with us. Not a single one should ever leave us alone!"_

_The adults and the dog smiled._

"_Oh boys...you know we'll all always be here for you...and that we'll always love you..."" Hinawa hugged both of her children and kissed them. Boney gave an approving bark as Flint and Alec nodded in agreement._

"_Yay! Then we can all stay together forever!" Claus yelled happily._

"_Of course. None of us will never, EVER leave you...we'll always be here...to protect you..."_

* * *

**Hm, well, I suppose that was okay~ I don't really think much of the end. But, ah well. I hope you liked it anyway. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
